Oh, 'Just Be Friends'
by bloodberry-mOe
Summary: mungkin fic ini bisa sedikit menjelaskan kenapa Luka memutuskan pacarnya dan menyanyikan lagu Just Be Friends untuknya. LOL. gaje dan OOC


Hey! XD

Ini oneshot gaje, fic humorku yang kedua kayaknya. Dapet inspirasi pas dengerin lagu JBF yang dinyanyikan chara Vocaloid yang lain, pengucapan 'Just Be Friends' nya lucu banget! Sampe pengen ketawa gitu deehh..~ *dihajari para chara Vocaloid yang lain*

Dan buat mantannya Luka, maaf yah, nasipmu kubuat sedemikian rupa, kasiaaannn.. deh lo! *dilempar mantannya Luka pake kembang tujuh rupa, loh? O.o*

Enjoy~

* * *

**Oh, "Just Be Friends".. ^^'a**

Aku masih duduk sendirian di café ini. Sebenarnya ada satu kursi di hadapanku sih. Tapi orangnya itu jadi datang nggak yah?

Duuhh.. aku pengen banget bilang sesuatu sama dia..

"Hei Luka!"

Panjang umur, baru diomongin udah nongol.

"Eh.. udah dateng rupanya," sahutku datar.

Ia mengambil tempat duduk di kursi di hadapanku. Aku memandangi jendela café yang menampilkan situasi terkini jalan raya sore ini. Lalu kutatap dia. Ya, dia adalah pacarku. Mungkin..

"Kamu apa kabar, Luka?" tanyanya.

"Lumayan," jawabku.

"Hah? Luna Maya? Hahaha, Lukaa! Luna Maya mah lewat, kamu jauh lebih cantik dari…"

"Aku bilang LUMAYAN, dodol!" aku menghela napas panjang.

Kupandangi sepasang benda hitam yang menyumpal telinganya, disambungkan dalam satu kabel bercat merah yang menghubungkan sebuah benda, pasti itu MP3 player-nya deh. Yakin.

"Udah lama nyampenya?" tanyanya.

"Udah," jawabku.

"Mudah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Elaaahh.. nih cowok! Gua bilang UDAH!" aku sampai harus membanting pelan daftar menu yang ada di hadapanku.

"Sori deh, sori.." ia meraih daftar menu yang tadi kubanting. Telinganya masih mendengar musik dengan volume yang pastinya lebih dari keras. Habis, suaranya bisa kudengar samar-samar.

"Um.. aku mau ngomong sesuatu nih.." ucapku setelah menelan ludah. Aku rasa sudah saatnya aku mengucapkan hal ini.

Dia terdiam.

"Dengerin dong, aku mau ngomong.." aku mengguncang tangannya pelan. Tapi ia tetap tak bereaksi. Karena gemas, aku memegang kedua pipinya dan membalikkan wajahnya ke arahku.

"Hei. Aku. Mau. Bicara," kataku dengan nada setegas mungkin. Dilepasnya satu bagian headsetnya.

"O..ohh.. ya udah.. mau ngomong apaan?" tanyanya.

"Umm.. ki.. kita.. kita.."

"Kita apaan?"

"Kita.. just be friends aja ya.."

"Hah? Chubby Fred? Siapa tuh?" tanyanya dengan nada sok inosen.

"Aku bilang, JUST BE FRIENDS…" ulangku dengan suara lebih keras dan penekanan sepenuh hati.

"Hah? Jelly Friends?"

"Just be friends!"

"Chubby Friends?"

"JUST BE FRIENDS!"

"Jabir Friends? Jelly Friends? Jas Bi Pret? Sumpah, aku nggak bisa nangkap kamu ngomong apa!" ucapnya dengan wajah dan nada yang masih sok inosen.

Aku menghela napas panjang, lalu mengeluarkan gunting dari dalam tasku. {_readers: *sweatdrop semua*_}

"Aku mau kita itu JUST BE FRIENDS, baka!" aku menggunting kabel headsetnya tanpa ampun.

"Kok kamu gitu sih? Headset ini kan headset aku, kenapa kamu gunting seenaknya, hah?" protesnya.

Kami berdua terdiam cukup lama. Lalu aku mulai menangis perlahan.

"Jadi selama enam tahun kita pacaran dari SMP sampe SMA bahkan sampe kita kuliah semester satu gini kamu cuman lebih peduli sama headsetmu daripada sama aku? Kamu nggak pernah sekalipun mau dengerin aku, nggak pernah ada waktumu buat aku, jadi mana kamu yang dulu? Aku udah capek diginiin terus sama kamu! Aku mau kita putus aja…!"

Setelah merepet panjang lebar kali tinggi, aku berdiri dan meninggalkan café itu. Ia berlari mengejarku.

"Luka.. Luka tunggu!"

"Nggak!" isakku.

"Tungguin aku!"

"Biarin aku pergi!"

"Luka!"

Ia meraih tanganku. Kucoba menepisnya, namun diraihnya lagi.

"Luka.."

Ia mulai memamerkan tampang memelas. Kucoba mempertahankan wajah jutekku, meskipun aku tak tega.

"Ada apa hah?"

"Aku.."

Perlahan suasana menjadi sok melankolis kayak sinetron-sinetron, lengkap dengan backsound super alay dan pengambilan gambar yang super lebay.

"Apaan hah?" aku masih meneteskan air mata.

Ia menggenggam tanganku lembut. Ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Luka, gimana nih headset aku? Kan udah kamu rusak..?"

GEDUBRAAAAAAAAAAKKKK..!

"Biarin! Ini jadi pelajaran buat kamu, biar kamu nggak gila headset lagi! Atau kalau gini caranya, pacaran aja kamu ama headsetmu itu!" aku benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Ia terkulai lemas. Samar-samar masih kudengar suara rintihannya.

"Lukaaaa… headset akuuu.."

Sorry sorry sorry jek yah, aku mana mau dimadu ama headsetnya dia?

* * *

Yaapp~

Sekali lagi hancur dan rada OOC, iya kan? XD

Maaf yah mantannya Luka! {_mantan Luka: kuhajar kau nanti, Author sarap!_}

Makasih buat yang udah RnR! Yang R aja juga makasih banget! :3


End file.
